Spieluhr
by Made Of Wax
Summary: summary coming soon


After hours of unpacking several heavy items into our new house, I bent my back backwards, making it pop throughout my spine. I felt the tension go away in my back and continued to move stuff into my new bedroom.

I saw mom pouring dad a glass of lemonade, talking about how much they are already liking this neighborhood.

I still feel a little car sick from the long, very very long car ride over here. We moved from the middle of nowhere in California to a suburb place in Illinois. The city is Haddonfield. The smell of country fields and barbecues filled the air.

I wonder what type of fun stuff there is to do around this town? I wasn't paying attention when we got into town if there was a mall or movie theatre anywhere.

I checked my phone to see the time. Only 8 PM, and I only have one bar of service. Of course, T-Mobile sucks.

"Hey mom, do you think I can go for a walk around this town to check it out? I promise I won't go too far. I have my phone on me" I yelled from across the yard, seeing them both drinking lemonade.

"Are you sure? What if you get lost?" mom said, setting down her glass.

"This town isn't all that big, and it would be nice to get a heads up on where everything is, since I'm probably going to be attending college here."

That's right, I'm 18 and just graduated high school. We waited to move until after I graduated.

"Well, alright, but don't go too far. We don't need you getting lost around this town" dad said.

That's when I quickly left the house, only taking my phone with me.

I decided to walk, since I wanted some fresh air and I didn't feel like driving past everything. I want to observe what this town looks like slowly.

As I walked on the crappy sidewalks that has cracks all over them with weeds sticking out, I couldn't help but feel like I am being watched. I folded my arms over my chest, making me feel protected.

I looked down, trying not to step on the cracks. It's a stupid and childish thing to do, but it is keeping my mind away from the feeling of being watched. And now of being followed.

"It's probably all in your head" I told myself. "Nothing bad is going to happen" I continued to say different things to take my mind off of the stalker feeling. I looked up ahead of me and saw some stores with bright lights. Since it's pretty dark outside, those lights nearly blinded me.

My heart leapt with joy as I realized I'm in a safe environment. Next time I walk around town, I might want to choose to do that when it is bright outside.

I decided to walk towards the movie theater I spotted. And it's the perfect time too, since the next showing will be in 10 minutes.

I paid for a movie ticket and skipped getting snacks. $5 for a candy bar? I think not.

I got a seat closer to the back so I would be isolated from everyone. I'm not exactly sure what the movie is called, but I know that it's an action one with lots of blood, so I'm pretty excited, even though I came here alone.

I drummed my fingers against the arm rest, getting impatient for the movie to start. People started piling in and soon the curtains pulled back and the previews are showing.

I couldn't help but still feel like someone is watching me. Well, it could be because of the fact that there are people everywhere in here, and I'm sitting in front of some people.

The thing is, I don't usually come to the movie theater to actually pay full attention to the movie. I pay attention to the good parts, but on the boring parts, I like to sit back, relax, and think about anything and everything.

I turned my phone off, not wanting it to interrupt me and everyone else during the movie.

~After Movie~

I walked out of the theater after turning my phone back on. Just a few seconds later I felt the phone start to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said while I continued walking away from civilization.

"Hey it's dad. Are you coming home soon? It's dark out"

"Yea, sorry. I stopped by the theater to watch a movie. I'm on my way home right now."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine with walking. I'll be home in a bit, ok dad?"

"Oh, alright. Just be careful."

I hung up and had my arms folded against my chest again, trying to feel invisible. It is pretty late and even darker than before. Dangerous thoughts ran through my head as I walked quickly down the barely lit street. *What if someone tried to kidnap me? Rape me? Kill me?* Those were the thoughts I was having. I now regret saying no the car ride offered from dad. I was more than half way home, but it was still scary enough for me to want a ride.

I reached down to my front jeans pocket to pull out my phone, and panic ran through me when I didn't feel that familiar bump of my phone. I looked down, and from the little light the street was giving me, I could see that my phone was not in my pocket. Who knew how long it had been out?

It could have fallen right out of my pocket after I talked to dad.

I cursed to myself as I turned around to walk back and re-trace my steps, but right when I turned around, a huge figure was standing in my way.....


End file.
